historipediaofficialwikiaorg-20200216-history
Casimir
Casimir, an English, French and Latin form of the Polish name Kazimierz. Etymology The name may mean "someone who destroys opponent's prestige/glory during battle", and is derived from the Slavic elements: kaziti "to destroy" and měr "prestige, fame". The latter element is also found in Vladimir, and is cognate to the Germanic and Celtic name element ''-mer'' or ''-mar'' (e.g. Dietmar) with similar meaning. It is often conflated with mir "peace, world", thus some researchers translate the name as "the one who reveals or establishes peace". Some sourcesThe Worldwide Books of Nameshttp://www.baby-names-meanings.net/meaning/peace.html give the meaning as "proclamation of peace".http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/Casimir Several Polish kings have borne this name, including Casimir III the Great and Saint Casimir, a patron saint of Poland and Lithuania. The name was imported into Western Europe via Germany, where it was borne by some royalty. Feminine forms are: Casimira, Kazimiera. List of variations *Croat: Kažimir *Czech: Kazimír *Esperanto: Kazimiro *German: Kasimir *Hungarian: Kázmér *Italian: Casimiro *Lithuanian: Kazimieras * Polish: Kazimierz *Portuguese: Casimiro *Romanian: Cazimir *Russian: Казимир *Serbian: Казимир/Kazimir *Slovak: Kazimír *Slovene: Kazimir *Spanish: Casimiro *Swedish: Casimir *Ukrainian: Казимир * English: Casimir Royalty * Casimir I of Poland, Polish name Kazimierz Odnowiciel (the Restorer) (1015–1058) * Casimir II of Poland, Polish name Kazimierz Sprawiedliwy (the Just) (1138–1194) * Casimir III of Poland, Polish name Kazimierz Wielki (the Great) (1310–1370) * Casimir IV Jagiellon, Polish name Kazimierz Jagielończyk, Lithuanian name Kazimieras I Jogailaitis (1427–1492) * Casimir I, Duke of Pomerania-Demmin (after 1130–1180) * Casimir II, Duke of Pomerania-Demmin (c. 1180–1219) * Casimir III, Duke of Pomerania-Stettin (1348–1372) * Casimir IV, Duke of Pomerania-Stolp (1351–1377) * Saint Casimir (1458–1484), patron saint of Lithuania and Poland * Casimir V, Holy Polish Emperor (1775-1857), the Holy Polish Emperor and King of Poland. People with name Casimir, Kazimir, etc. *Casimir, Margrave of Brandenburg-Bayreuth *Johann Casimir of Simmern (1543–1592) *Casimir, Comte de Montrond (1768–1843) *John Casimir of the Palatinate-Simmern was a regent of the Electorate of the Palatinate from 1583 to 1592 *Casimiro de Abreu, a Brazilian poet and novelist, adept of the "Ultra-Romanticism" movement *Kázmér Batthyány, a Hungarian politician, who served as Minister of Foreign Affairs during the Hungarian Revolution of 1848 *Kasimir Bileski, Canadian philatelist and stamp dealer based in Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada *Casimir Bizimungu, former Rwandan politician *Count Kasimir Felix Badeni, a Minister-President of the Austrian half of the Austro-Hungarian Empire from 1895 until 1897 *Casimir Delavigne, French poet and dramatist *Casimiro Díaz, Spanish friar, of the Augustinian order (vows in 1710), who accompanied the first Spanish expedition to the Cordillera *Casimir Dudevant, French nobleman *Casimir Ehrnrooth, Finnish magnate, former chairman of Nokia Corporation *Casimir Funk (Kazimierz Funk), Polish biochemist. A son of Polish Jews, he was generally credited with the first formulation of the concept of vitamins in 1912, which he called vital amines or vitamines *Casimiro Gennari, Italian Cardinal *Kasimir Graff, German astronomer *Jean Casimir Félix Guyon, French surgeon and urologist born on Ile-Bourbon (Réunion) * Kazimír Gajdoš, former Slovak footballer * Casimir Gzowski (1813–1898), engineer and acting Lieutenant Governor of Ontario *Casimir Lefaucheux, a French gunsmith *Casimir Lewy, Polish-born British philosopher *Casimir Liberski, Belgian jazz musician who plays piano and electric keyboard *Casimir Loxsom, American middle distance runner who specialises in the 800 metres *Kazimir Malevich, pioneer of geometric abstract art and the originator of the Avant-garde Suprematist movement *Casimir Ney, French composer and one of the foremost violists of the 19th century *Casimir Oyé-Mba, Gabonese politician *Casimir Pierre Perier, French statesman, President of the Council during the July Monarchy *Casimir Pilenas, private investigator, a British intelligence agent, and a "spotter" for Scotland Yard *Casimir Pulaski, Polish soldier, member of the Polish nobility and politician who has been called "the father of American cavalry" *Casimir Reuterskiöld, Swedish sport shooter who competed in the 1920 Summer Olympics *Kazimir Sas, Australian film and television actor. Known for his work on children's television series such as Time Trackers, Parallax and The Gift *Casimir Stapko (1913–2006), portrait painter *Kazimir Strzepek, cartoonist living in Seattle Washington *Casimir Zagourski (Polish: Kazimierz Zagórski), pioneering photographer of Central African peoples and customs * Casimir Zeglen, pastor and inventor of a bullet resistant cloth People with name Kazimierz *Kazimierz Ajdukiewicz, a Polish philosopher and logician *Kazimierz Bartel, a Polish mathematician and politician who served as Prime Minister of Poland three times between 1926 and 1930 *Kazimierz Brandys, a Polish essayist and writer of film scripts *Kazimierz Brodziński, an important Polish Romantic poet *Kazimierz Deyna, a Polish football player, one of the best marksmen in the history of world football *Kazimierz Fabrycy, a Polish general. Fabrycy was a member of the Polish Legions in World War I, and fought in the Polish Soviet War *Kazimierz Fajans, an American physical chemist of Polish origin and a pioneer in the science of radioactivity. *Kazimierz Górecki, a Polish sprint canoer who competed in the mid-1970s *Kazimierz Konopka, Polish activist *Kazimierz Kord, a Polish conductor *Kazimierz Kuratowski, a Polish mathematician and logician. He was one of the leading representatives of the Warsaw School of Mathematics *Kazimierz Kutz, a Polish film director, author, journalist and politician, one of the representatives of the Polish Film School and a deputy speaker of the Senate of Poland *Kazimierz Marcinkiewicz, a Polish conservative politician who served as Prime Minister of Poland from 31 October 2005 to 14 July 2006. He was a member of the Law and Justice party (Prawo i Sprawiedliwość, PiS) *Kazimierz Michałowski, a Polish archaeologist and Egyptologist, and the founder of Nubiology *Kazimierz Orlik-Łukoski, a Polish military commander and one of the Generals of the Polish Army murdered by the Soviet Union in the Katyń massacre of 1940 *Kazimierz Plater, a Polish chess master *Kazimierz Poniatowski, a Polish Szlachcic, podkomorzy wielki koronny (1742–1773), generał wojsk koronnych. Knight of the Order of the White Eagle *Kazimierz Prószyński, a Polish inventor active in the field of cinema. He patented his first film camera, called Pleograph (in Polish spelling: Pleograf), before the Lumière brothers, and later went on to improve the cinema projector for the Gaumont company, as well as invent the widely used hand-held Aeroscope camera. *Kazimierz Przerwa-Tetmajer, a Polish poet, novelist, playwright, journalist and writer. He was a member of the Young Poland movement *Kazimierz Sabbat, was President of Poland in Exile from 8 April 1986 until his death, 19 July 1989, after serving (from 1976) as Prime Minister of the Polish Government in Exile *Maciej Kazimierz Sarbiewski, was the first Polish poet to become widely celebrated abroad http://www.polskieradio.pl/polonia/article.asp?tId=36486&j=2, and the most popular Polish author before Henryk Sienkiewicz. *Kazimierz Serocki, a Polish composer and one of the founders of the Warsaw Autumn contemporary music festiwal *Kazimierz Siemienowicz, a General of artillery, gunsmith, military engineer, artillery specialist and pioneer of rocketry *Kazimierz Sosnkowski, a Polish independence fighter, politician and Polish Army general *Kazik Staszewski, a Polish rock musician, leader of the band Kult *Kazimierz Świtalski, a Polish officer, politician, and a Prime Minister of Poland. *Kazimierz Michał Ujazdowski, a Polish politician *Kazimierz de Weydlich, a Polish chess master. People with surname Casimir * Artur von Casimir (1907–2005), a German pilot *Auguste Casimir-Perier, a French diplomat. He was the son of Casimir Pierre Perier and the father of President Jean Casimir-Perier *Ernst Casimir, was count of Nassau-Dietz and Stadtholder of Friesland, Groningen and Drenthe. * Jean Casimir-Perier, a French politician, fifth president of the French Third Republic * Hendrik Casimir (1909–2000), a Dutch physicist Other *Casimir, the cult character of the French TV show "l'Île aux enfants". See also * Kazimierz (disambiguation) * Kazimiera, feminine form and notable bearers * Kazimieras, Lithuanian form and notable bearers References External links * http://www.behindthename.com/name/casimir * Category:Masculine given names Category:Feminine given names Category:European masculine given names Category:Slavic masculine given names Category:Polish masculine given names